Veni, vidi
by Bostaf37
Summary: Elle était venue ici sans réellement y penser. A la seconde même où elle a compris que la fuite était sa seule option, son corps l’a guidée vers ses sommets. Et, aussi stupide et prévisible était-ce, elle s’était laissée entraîner...


Titre : Veni, vidi…

Auteur : Bostaf

Fandom : Claymore

Thème : matin

Rating : G

Disclaimer : L'univers, l'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement.

Nombre de mots : 740

Note : Pour Shirenai qui a eu de très bons résultats au bac. Le titre vient bien sûr de la célèbre citation de Jules César et signifie (au cas où) : "Je suis venu(e), j'ai vu...". L'histoire se déroule pendant l'exil de Galathée.

* * *

Veni, vidi...

Elle était venue ici sans réellement y penser. A la seconde même où elle a compris que la fuite était sa seule option, son corps l'a guidée vers ses sommets. Et, aussi stupide et prévisible était-ce, elle s'était laissée entraîner.

Le jour venait tout juste de se lever et déjà, la vie reprenait dans les maisons. Bien sûr, il faisait froid, suffisamment pour empêcher la neige de tomber et le vent qui lui giflait les joues n'arrangeait rien. Plus par habitude que par réelle nécessité, elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle et dévala la colline.

L'air était sec et rêche, lui brûlant les poumons à chaque inspiration, à l'image même de la clairière où elle avait trouvé refuge. La végétation quasi-nulle poussait difficilement sur ce sol caillouteux où seuls quelques résineux trouvaient la force de se dresser. Au loin, les flancs nus des montagnes se découpaient sur le ciel bleu, d'un bleu pur, vierge de tout nuage, et n'importe qui, s'il n'y était pas habitué, se serait senti opprimé, écrasé par ces sommets qui ne finissaient pas de monter. Mais ce n'était pas son cas.

L'absence de nuages n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Cela voulait seulement dire que rien ne retiendrait la chaleur du soleil, qui repartirait aussi vite qu'elle était venue, ou presque. Pourtant, le gel et le froid n'empêchaient pas la vie de reprendre dans les maisons. Le soleil venait juste d'émerger et déjà, tâtonnant dans l'obscurité, les habitants se levaient et se hâtaient car ici, au cœur des montagnes, il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles ou les paresseux. Le vent qui, jamais, ne se lasse d'hurler sa colère – ou bien sa peine ? – balaie tout sur son passage et emporte ceux qui sont incapables de résister à sa rage. Et ceux qui survivent sont semblables à la montagne : durs et intraitables.

Des années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle était partie. Combien ? Elle ne savait plus. Pourtant, tout ici lui semblait familier. Comme si figée dans le temps, la ville n'avait pas changé. Dans la lumière crue délivrée par le soleil, elle reconnaissait les rues et les maisons de cette vie si lointaine. L'éclat même des bâtiments ne semblait pas avoir diminué. Et toujours les mêmes odeurs, les mêmes sons et les mêmes images.

On entendait toujours la même musique au matin, celle de la ville qui émerge des ombres. Les murmures qui s'amplifient, la lumière qu'on allume dans des chambres encore sombres et au loin, le vent qui souffle, furieux, entre les falaises et les maisons en pierre. Quelques instants encore et on percevrait la chaleur, l'odeur des aliments qu'on réchauffe dans les fours. On entendra des gémissements et quelques pleurs d'enfants encore avides de sommeil. Et plus tard, ces mêmes enfants sortiront dans les rues, courant sous les arches de pierre grise pour se réchauffer et criant à qui mieux mieux.

Elle avait, elle aussi, fait comme eux autrefois. Elle s'en souvient, elle avait les yeux bleus. Bleus comme le ciel au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait parcouru mille fois toutes ces rues, entendu cette rumeur, lorsque la ville se réveille, l'aube à peine apparue, et vu l'horizon s'embrasser devant elle. Et le son du gravier qui crisse alors sous ses pas donne un aspect encore plus réel à ses souvenirs. En fermant les yeux, elle pourrait presque croire que rien n'a changé depuis.

Mais cet endroit, plus que tout autre, lui rappelle ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle a choisi de devenir en intégrant en elle le démon. Certains y voient là une renaissance –une force et des sens décuplés – d'autres comme elles n'y voient rien d'autre que l'amputation d'une vie, de leur humanité, le sceau d'une malédiction et une condamnation à l'enfer. Car peu importe ce qu'elles font ou qui elles sauvent, elles ne sont, depuis bien longtemps, plus des Hommes. Mais paradoxalement, cette ville lui rappelle également à quel point elle a pu être humaine. Chaque coin de rue, chaque lieu est chargé de souvenirs, de fantômes qui courent autour d'elle et le vent qui hurle à ses oreilles lui paraît être des voix qu'elle a connues, il y a bien longtemps. C'est à la fois tellement loin et tellement proche d'elle.

C'est dans cette rue que tout a commencé. C'est cette ville qui l'a vue naître et mourir, une première fois. Et c'est cet endroit qu'elle désirait, pour la dernière fois, embrasser du regard, avant que tout ne soit plus qu'obscurité.

* * *

Les commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, sont les bienvenus ^^


End file.
